danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Üstün Seviye
Ultimate, called Super High School Level (超高校級の chō kōkō kyū no) in the Japanese version (as well as in the English dub of Danganronpa 3), is a title given to talented people described as being the very best at what they do and they often specialize in one subject. Ultimates are in the high school age range, usually being 15-18. Though, some Ultimates may be older, such as Yasuhiro Hagakure who was held back a few times. It is a prominent part of the Danganronpa series appearing in both the Hope's Peak Series and the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Hope's Peak Series Ultimates mostly appear as students of Hope's Peak Academy, either current or former. Apart from Hope's Peak Academy, several appear as prominent members of the Future Foundation. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - ''Future Arc, it is revealed that graduates of Hope's Peak Academy are called '''Former Super High School Level'. Hope's Peak Academy Hope's Peak Academy first appears in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The high school is a prestigious academy that enrolls students based on two criteria: they are already attending high school and they are the very best at what they do. These students were primarily identified by talent scouts such as Koichi Kizakura, but others have been scouted personally by the Steering Committee - so far, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are the only examples of the latter. Additionally, an annual draw is enacted to select a random student in Japan to become the Ultimate Lucky Student, including Nagito Komaeda of Class 77-B and Makoto Naegi of Class 78th (previously an unnamed girl as revealed in Makoto Naegi Secret File until the letter was destroyed by a chain of events accidentally caused by Makoto). In Danganronpa Zero and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, it is revealed that a Reserve Course Department exists, which accepts regular students in exchange for large amounts of money. This attracted a lot of students who were enticed by the brand name; in exchange, Hope's Peak Academy got a lot of money which was used to further their research. Although it is revealed in Danganronpa 3 - ''Despair Arc that Reserve Course Students could become Ultimates, and thus part of the main course, in reality, this was not the case, causing frustration and resentment for the students enrolled in the Reserve Course. In ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, it is revealed that there is an Elementary School Division of Hope's Peak Academy made for younger, talented children; these are called [[Li'l Ultimate|'Li'l Ultimates']], or Super Elementary School Level (超小学生級の chō shōgakusei kyū no) in the Japanese version. In Danganronpa 2, ''it was revealed that Class 77-B was brainwashed into becoming prominent members of the terrorist organization Ultimate Despair founded by Junko and Mukuro. Future Foundation In the wake of The Tragedy, the Future Foundation was formed by alumni of Hope Peak's Academy. The Divisions of the Future Foundation were commonly led by Ex-Ultimates although some, such as the first and third divisions were led by people employed by Hope's Peak Academy - Kazuo Tengan and Koichi, respectively. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles All Ultimate titles held by the students are all fabrications made by Team Danganronpa. A group of normal high school students participate in the Killing Game in each season of the reality show named ''Danganronpa, and later are given Ultimate titles, making them believe that they were originally Ultimate students. List of Ultimate Talents :Main: Ultimate Talents